Story Zoo
by Meta Bunny
Summary: A bunch of stories, mainly one-shots, mini-series, and my some AUs centered around Zootopia (mostly WildeHopps). No general theme; stories can range from happy to sad. Requests are acceptable.


_Truth or Dare (But Mostly Truth)_

Summary: Judy agrees to Nick's request of a game of Truth or Dare, unaware of the fox's true intention.

* * *

"Ok Wilde, you can do this." Nick told himself in the mirror, sweat leaked from his forehead "You and Carrots have the day off, so suck up your courage and pop the question!". The fox stood firm in front of his mirror, paws on his hips as he puffed out his chest "You can do it." he assured himself "I can do it.". He then dropped to his front-paws and knees "I can't do it." he said with a sweatdrop going down his head.

This was a huge step, and it had an outcome that could potentially last a long time. Like, forever.

"Dammit Nick, pull yourself together!" he practically shouted as he hit himself on the head with his paws. "You two have been boyfriend and girlfriend for five months now, you know that you love her more than anything else, and that she loves you more than anything else. What I'm saying is this: stop being a coward, grow some, and ask her already."

Still... he's never felt this way before. And he doesn't know _how_ to ask her. It would be easy if she was just some vixen. But that's the point; she isn't just some regular vixen, she isn't even a fox. She's Judy, a bunny. His bunny. His Judy. His mate. Just his entirely.

He just exhaled. _"How can I ask her without feeling_ completely _nervous?"_ he thought to himself. Gears turned in his head as checked multiple possible ways that he could ask. _"Maybe I could try hustling her..."_ he thought, he was always most confident when hustling. But even then, what could he do? He put his paws against his temples as he thought. _"Screw it, I'll just go with what first comes to head."_

And then it came to his head.

"Huh..." he said, surprised at what was the first idea that came to mind. Maybe he sho-

 _"Ask her already!"_ a voice in the back of Nick's head yelled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before reaching for his phone. He opened his 'call' app, and clicked on the contact that said 'Carrots'.

* * *

Judy sat on her bed, thinking about what she could do on her day off. Hopefully it could be something that she could do with Nick. She would've thought of something by now if her neighbours weren't being so damn loud!

"You shut up!" Bucky Oryx-Antlerson yelled at his husband: Pronk Oryx-Antlerson.

"No, you shut up!" Pronk yelled back.

" _You_ started this conversion, so _you_ end it!"

" _You_ kept this conversation going, so _you_ end it!"

"I could kill you right now!"

"Fuck you!"

If Judy wasn't used to her 'crazy neighbours', she'd be having a hangover-levelled headache right now. Suddenly, her phone was ringing. The caller ID said that it was Nick. She accepted his call.

"Hey Nick."

"H-hey Carrots," Nick said, sounding slightly nervous "would you like to hang out at that new café in Tundra Town?"

It was weird, Nick never- _ever_ \- sounded nervous when calling Judy. It was... weird, to say the least. Especially since they have publically been boyfriend and girlfriend for five months. Judy decided to ignore this weird behaviour.

"Oh, so apparently two weeks old is still 'new' to you, aye?" she teased. She heard Nick laugh on the other end.

"Ok, so it isn't as new now as it was before, but you can still enjoy it." Nick said.

"Sure, I'd do anything to get away from those two loudmouths next door."

"Good~!"

Nick then hung up. Judy looked at herself in the mirror; she was already ready. Judy made her way to the door of her room.

"Good luck on your hang out with your boyfriend, Judy." Pronx said through those paper-thin walls.

"Hey, leave your nose outta her business!" Bucky yelled.

"You were listening as well!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut your damn mouth already!"

"Shut yours and never open it again!"

Judy was getting annoyed with those two and finally snapped "You _both_ shut up!". And, like they listened to her, Buck and Pronx where silent. And there it was: sweet, sweet silence. For five seconds.

"It's rude to yell, you know."

...What?!

"Yeah, your not the only one who lives here, we don't need your yellin'."

Seriously?!

"Where do you think she learned to be so aggressive and loud?"

"Probably had something to do with growing up with other two hundred siblings."

"She needs to yell a lot less."

"Agreed."

Hypocrites...

"Hey, did you drink the last Cub Soda?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I said it was mine!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Judy had a strong temptation to jump out of her window just so she could get away from those two lunatics.

* * *

Nick and Judy met up at the 'new' café at Tundra Town. After ordering what they would like from an employee- a polar bear- the two decided to sit down at one of the tables.

Judy was wearing some nice light blue jeans with a white shirt that had flowers printed on it as part of the design, while Nick wore his usual Hawaiian-print green shirt with grey-tan pants and blue and pink-stripped tie.

"Seriously Slick, do you ever wear anything else" Judy pretended to ask, knowing that Nick did in fact wear other clothes.

"You know very well that I wear other clothes." Nick said, wearing his usual smug grin "And I thought you liked this choice of fashion wear." his grin widened into something devilish "If you want me to, I could take all of my clothes off. It wouldn't be the first time that you've seen, or touched, me while I'm in the nude."

A blush rushed over Judy's ears and cheeks "Nicolas Wilde! This is a public area, there are children here!"

Nick chuckled "I'm just messing with ya Cottontail." he then looked at Judy seductively "Mostly~"

"You dumb, annoying fox..." Judy mumbled. The same polar bear from earlier came to them with their orders: one carrot coffee and two blueberry muffins.

"Thanks." the couple said in unison to the employee, who smiled and replied with a 'your welcome'.

"Sooo..." Judy said, turning her attention towards Nick "Any ideas of what you want to do today? I mean, you did sound a little nervous on the phone."

Nick gulped, sweat began to faintly drip down his forehead. _"She_ did _notice."_ he thought to himself.

"Is... anything on your mind?" Judy tried to enquire. Luckily for Nick, his 'hustle' was also his escape card.

"Yes." Nick replied calmly "I was wondering if you wanted to play Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare?" she asked with a laugh. Did he literally get so nervous about playing a game like Truth or Dare?

"Oh, I see." Nick said, pretending that he misinterpreted Judy's reaction "I'll explain: Truth or Dare is-"

"I already understand the concept of Truth or Dare," Judy interrupted "I'm just finding it silly that you went all shy and nervous about something as simple as Truth or Dare."

 _"If you understood_ why _I'm playing Truth or Dare, you'd be nervous too."_ Nick thought to himself before quickly coming up with a plan to make Judy play this 'game' with him. "Ah, I see." he said "You think your above playing Truth or Dare, don't ya?". Judy's expression of 'what?' was almost priceless. Nick's sly grin grew bigger as he started to pretend to be a news reporter, he even put on a news anchor voice "I'm Nick Wilde of ZNN, and I got- gasp- shocking news that officer Judy Hopps sees herself as being above playing the game of Truth or Dare." his grin grew more smug at Judy's expression of annoyance "Has Zootopia's first bunny officer's ego grown to big? Find out after a bunch of pointless commercials."

"Fine, I'll play Truth or dare." Judy said "But you better not do that again."

Nick chuckled, putting one paw on his chest and the other in the air like he was making an oath "I promise. Fox's honour."

"You can be so annoying, Nick." Judy said, rubbing her forehead with one paw. However, her smile showed that she was only being half true.

"You know you love me more than anything else." Nick said, his grin was completely unaltered.

"Do I know that?" Judy said before exhaling "Yes, yes I do. You go first Slick."

"Ok, Truth or dare?" Nick asked.

"Truth." Judy replied.

Nick was hesitant for a few seconds ( _"Ask her!"_ ), Judy looked at him with slight confusion and worry. "Uh..." Nick was trying to find the courage to ask; if wasn't there. He picked the first question that came to mind. "If you were anything other than a police officer, what would you be?"

"Hmm..." Judy looked upwards with a paw on her lips, thinking "I would be a carrot farmer."

Nick smirked "Of course you would be."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Judy asked, feeling a little stereotyped.

"I'm just sayin' that you love carrots, _and_ you were raised by carrot farmers." Nick shrugged after saying the word 'farmers', his eyes half-lidded and his smug smile was on "You know what they say: the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Or, in this case, the carrot from the seeds."

"Har, har." Judy said sarcastically. She then gently grabbed his muzzle and kissed him on the lips. She giggled as Nick blushed because of her action.

 _"Next time Wilde."_ Nick thought _"Build up the courage and ask her next time."_

"Ok," Judy said "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could redo any moment in your life, what would it be?"

"Let me think..." Nick said as he pretended that he was thinking about her question "Aha, I know: the day I met you."

Judy blushed "R-really?"

"Yeah." Nick said "I'd make sure that I would avoid a certain bunny who was also a meter maid so she wouldn't have forced me to be a cop." Nick then laughed. However, he stopped laughing when he saw that Judy looked a little hurt by what he said. "You know I'm joking." he said as her cupped her face in his paw "If I could redo that day, instead of hustling you I would have befriended you, supported you, stand by you always. You know why? Because your the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Judy stared at Nick with wide eyes "Oh Nick..."

"Truth or dare?" Nick said suddenly.

"Wuh...?" Judy said, completely taken by surprise by Nick's change in mood.

"Well...? Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth..." Judy said as she recollected herself.

Nick's usual smirk changed into a smile, an actual genuine smile "Remember how I just said that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he said, it wasn't a question. "I don't know how I got the courage to do this, but..."

Nick got up from his chair. Judy looked at him confused; why is he talking about courage? Why does he need to stand up for the question? What does this have to do wi-

Nick was on one knee, his right paw held Judy's left paw. He held a golden ring in his other paw. "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy's eyes were wide open with flabbergasted emotion; he asked, he finally asked. She was on cloud nine, the warmth in her chest was enough for two hippos. It almost felt unreal. She dreamed of this moment many times, where he would go on his knees and ask her to be his forever. For him to be hers forever.

"Yes..." she said, so shocked and breath taken that it was barely a whisper.

"Whazzat?" Nick asked, a part of him fearing that she may have rejected being with him forever.

"Yes..." Judy said, this time she was loud and clear. A smile formed on her face... and grew "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

She then jumped onto Nick with an embrace. Almost like it was instinct, Nick wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife; never wanting to let her go. They gazed deeply, so deeply, into each other's eyes; hypnotised by the beauty that they saw in their significant other. They both engaged in a deep, passionate, desirable kiss. Their hearts started to beat as one, warmth passed between them without intervention. Nothing else in the world mattered to them. In the kiss, Judy only cared about Nick, and Nick only cared about Judy.

The couple was so enchanted in their kiss, they were even completely oblivious to the fact that everyone else in the café was either cheering, clapping, or taking a photo or video of the moment between the fox and bunny.

The two ended their kiss because of the simple need for air.

"Sooo..." Nick said, trying to catch his breath.

"So?" Judy replied, also trying to catch her breath.

"What did you think of the proposal?" Nick said, his expression was of a smug grin with some of his teeth showing alongside half-lidded eyes. Nick's expression was a sight that Judy found to be rather... sexy. "Did you think it was sly or stupid?"

"Well..." Judy said, a smug grin in place "I'd say that it was both."

"Oh really?" Nick said, the only change to his expression was that it became more smug "Care to explain, my future wife?"

"If you wish." Judy said "It was sly because you lured me in with a game. But, it was stupid because it was Truth or Dare. So it was both sly and stupid, Q.E.D. Nick."

"Well then, if you think our game is stupid I'll let you finish it, Milady."

"Ok then, Slick, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with a dare."

"Fine then, I dare you to give me another kiss."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. You see, I'm already engaged to my girlfriend and trust me when I say she's the absolute best"

"Just kiss me, you dumb fox."

"Correction: _your_ dumb fox."

They both laughed, and then went into another deep, long, passionate kiss, still unaware that others were still recording them.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well... this is 'Story Zoo', where I post one-shots, mini-series and maybe some AUs that are centered around Zootopia (mostly WildeHopps).**

 **Kinda weird that the first story in this is a "will you marry me?" story, but it popped in my head so I decided to write it down.**

 **Unless if it is explicitly stated/hinted, whenever two stories are/aren't related is up to your imagination~.**

 **Also, I am open to accepting requests (but I have no guarantees).**

 **I got other ideas to write down, but that's for another day(s).**

 **I would also like to note that there is no general theme; stories can range from heartwarming and/or funny to dark and/or sad.**

 **Hope this was a good waste of time~.**


End file.
